Bootylicious
Bootylicious by Destiny's Child is featured in Hairography, the sixth episode of Season One. It's originally sung by Destiny's Child ''from their third studio album ''Survivor. It is sung by the Jane Addams Academy glee club, one of Power Rock Directions competitors at Sectionals, when they are invited to perform at William Shakespeare High School. It was released as a single. After their performance, Eva tells Will that they appeared better than they actually are because of 'hairography' (choreographed hair movement), a technique that makes the watcher believe that the performers are better singers and dancers than they actually are by drawing attention away from their performance flaws. Will ignores Eva's warning and tries to use hairography in one of their own performances (Hair/Crazy in Love). Lyrics Shadonza, Can you handle this? Aphasia, Can you handle this? Jayelle, Can you handle this? I don't think they can handle this! Barely move, we've arrived Lookin' sexy, lookin' fly Baddest chicks, chicks inside DJ, jam tonight Spotted me a tender thing There you are, come on baby Don't you wanna dance with me Can you handle, handle me You gotta do much better if you gonna dance with me tonight (Baby) You gotta work your jelly if you gonna dance with me tonight Read my lips carefully if you like what you see Move, groove, prove you can hang me By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me Hook up your seatbelt, it's time for takeoff I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe Baby, can you handle this? Baby, can you handle this? Baby, can you handle this? I don't think you can handle this oooh I'm about to break you off H-town goin hard Lead my hips, slap my thighs Swing my hair, square my eyes Lookin' hot, smellin' good Groovin' like I'm from the hood Over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss Can you handle, handle this I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe Move your body up and down (Whoo!) Make your booty touch the ground (Whoo!) I can't help but wonder why Is my vibe too vibealacious for you, babe I shake my jelly at every chance When I whip with my hips you Slip into a trance I'm hoping you can Handle all this jelly that I have Now let's cut a rug while we scat some jazz (Scatting) I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe(for you babe) Video Category:Songs sung by Jane Addams Academy